Nexterf
Disclaimer: I have decided to entirely rewrite this page as it's kind of a mess. You're welcome, I guess. - Nexterf - 7/2/18. Who Was Nexterf? Nexterf was a hacker on American and Canadian MSP during 2016-2018. He didn't have many victims in the range of his hackings. He was one of the leaders of Team Two-Faced along with Kensai. After he was locked out on Canada, he transferred to an account called "waiiting" until quitting in early 2018. Appearance Nexterf's original appearance was a lot of white hair, a bandaged face, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves along with a gray vest, white jeans, and a broken foot. His second appearance consisted of dark pink-ish hair that stuck up, a white mask covering half of his face, several black dots on the other side of his face, a black choker, a white short sleeved shirt, arm tattoos, baggy black pants, and black shoes. His status stayed the same, quoting the song lyric "Nothing's ever yours to keep, so close your eyes and go to sleep" from Tom Wait's song "Lullaby". On his waiiting account, he has stuck up green hair, circular earrings, a bloody face, a white t-shirt with a black coat, torn wings, black pants, and black shoes. His status is "Ghosts were created when the first man awoke in the night", derived from a quote from James M. Barrie. Relationship With Other Hackers During his time hacking, Nexterf had created a team of hackers called Team Two-Faced, consisting of the other founder Kensai and (formerly) TooMuchSkin, MyHour, Hurting Smile, and Phreak. He claims to be very close with all these individuals outside of MSP. Nexterf had started off hacking with a partner named TheLadyDoctor, who soon had become inactive as he continued his journey. They started off with their accounts linked in the best friends list, then soon drifted apart when TheLadyDoctor found a new hacking partner. Along his journey, Nexterf encountered an unknown hacker called Big B1rd. Apparently, as Kensai says, "he's a big yellow crayon with teeth" (trust me I was trying to get a decent quote, it didn't work). His interactions started by messaging Kensai about Team Two-Faced, and when Kensai asked for proof he could hack, he ended up hacking Nexterf. Nexterf managed to get his account back and hacked Big B1rd's account in the process. Nexterf claims he "doesn't trust" that Big B1rd is gone for good. He has since reported that the password that he changed Big B1rd's original password to hasn't worked, but the account appears to not have been logged onto in ages. Trivia * He enjoys talking to people from the wiki, you can contact him with the following accounts: ** Wikia: Nexterf ** Twitter: @xelaxans ** Wattpad: @desolationist ** Discord: muhfuckin starboii#5632 / błēaçh bøï#7854 ** Skype: thatonedragonthingy ** Main: Storhc (Canada/American/Aus) * His real name is Alexander, but he is fine with being called Alex, Al, Terf, Jack, and Jackie. * He has said that he is very close with MyHour, Kensai, TheLadyDoctor, Lilyisacat, and JJAARRIIN outside of MSP. * His birthday is November 9th. * His age is unknown but he's said before that he's the youngest in his family. * Some of his favorite artists include: Lil Peep, XXXTentacion, Scarlxrd, The 1975, Chase Atlantic, Billie Eilish, Lil Xan, Blackbear, The Neighbourhood, Hey Violet, and EDEN. * He has two dogs. * Some shows he likes include Riverdale, Orange Is The New Black, Stranger Things, Total Drama, Voltron, The End of the F***ing World, Durarara!!, and Attack On Titan. * He is trans (female to male). Category:Green Hackers Category:Hacker groups